


Direction

by Reiritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Coercion, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Tapes, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiritsu/pseuds/Reiritsu
Summary: Wataru has a camera and an interest in helping the twins connect in a more public setting. Hinata and Yuta end up playing out more than an innocent scene.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Aoi Yuuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Direction

"A love story… with Aniki?"

"Yes yes! A marvellous, amazing show of the true love held between two young men so… similar~". 

The crack and lull in Wataru's tone put him on edge, though Yuta wasn't sure if the feeling was good or bad; at the very least Hinata was excited at the prospect. This had all started with them learning about directing, about differing paths they could take but still he didn't think he'd ever be ready to let go of his brother's hand. Especially not with the way Hinata clung to him. They were safe and loved together; everything the world might hate about them became a reason to love each other more. Apart they couldn't be whole and Wataru had an eye for full truths, ones other people might skip over. 

“But you mustn't worry, you are the child of my dear friend. I’d never plan anything he would disapprove of. Yes you will be lovers but it’s a basic scene. I’ve even made my friends in the theatre club play it out for me before. Only as intimate as a chaste kiss upon your lovers lips… won’t you prove yourselves to me as actors”.

Neither of them had ever known how to turn down a challenge and Yuta felt like Wataru was provoking him specifically. He was a great actor, he’d been acting all his life. Hiding away stolen kisses and lingered touches from someone that should know better but then neither Yuta or Hinata could imagine a world better than the one contained in their shared bed. 

“I like that look, adorably determined or exquisitely innocent… though who knows what goes through your heads when you’re alone. What do you say, Aois?”

“Of course! Give us a few minutes to read the scripts. Yuta-kun has an amazing memory, he’ll have his lines down in the blink of an eye. Right, Yuta-kun?”

Yuta scratched his head, two questions at once and his brother speaking for him; not that he didn’t like that or that wasn’t the direction he would have picked for himself. All he could do was nod in agreement, trying to not lose confidence over one little kiss. Wataru didn’t care in the slightest, or at least that was how it seemed. He scanned the script handed to him while his head swirled with dirty thoughts about the camera that was about to be pointed at them, at the way he was so sure Wataru wouldn’t blink an eye at any improvisations he or his brother would fall into without even knowing. To act like lovers in front of someone else, a level of intimacy they had always craved but had never truly known for fear of others turning on them. Now there was someone who saw their bond as so beautiful he wanted to make art of them. 

Hinata was right, the lines would have been easy for anyone to memorise but this was a lesson in direction so he assumed most of this exercise would be focused on how well he could act out the artistic vision of Hibiki Wataru and take cues from him. A plain enough idea of two people sharing a morning in bed, though Wataru’s modest theatre club could only offer a couch on such short notice, not even Wataru could pull a bed out of thin air. He ran through the lines a couple of times with his brother, internally debating where to emphasise, which words and syllables called for more emotion, both of them barely paying attention to the lights and set and camera being set up around them. Almost as if Hinata was privy to this internal debate he adapted his own tone in tandem, not even needing to be told how to change; he just knew what was going through Yuta’s mind, he knew how he thought because there were times where it felt more like they thought together. 

Slowly they picked each line apart, playing around with their body language but not really knowing what to do until Wataru finally decided everything was ready. He hadn’t interrupted their talking this whole time, instead choosing to silently observe, delighted in how wrapped up they became with each other and barely noticed the world around them being destroyed and built up over and over as he did his best to create the environment he wanted to see them in. Finally it came to the point where the script instructed it’s readers to kiss and without thought they were already leaning into each other. Their eyes drawing closed in synch, hearts fluttering, fingertips searching for their partner and then a piece of paper wedged between their faces.

“Not so eager, little twins. We have to start over and over before you have your reward. Follow my orders and you’ll have your prize~”

Wataru smirked as blush settled on both of their faces, knowing they were coming back from a charged haze that would leave them more desperate to feel completion and more suggestible to what he really wanted to have on film. 

Hinata watched Yuta pull away, sad that he would have to wait but understanding the idea that their mentor was going for. He wanted the tension so high it was visible and right now all Hinata could think about was how he was going to spend all night kissing Yuta, all because they had been denied once. His thoughts even drifted to where his hands would inevitably end up and the idea of treating this entire scene like foreplay was one he knew his brother was sharing. 

“So, my amazing pupils, are you ready to begin?”

They nodded, forfeiting the script and knowing that now they had to work from memory. 

“Then let’s start with that kiss.”

Wataru’s sultry tone took Hinata off guard, of course he was starting with a surprise. Of course he would deny them and make them think they had to wait but anyone who knew Wataru understood he was a man of action; and apparently so was Yuta who had pressed himself to his brother so desperately. Barely giving Hinata time to slip into character but then how was this any different from how they normally behaved. He gasped, enjoying the role reversal of Yuta pursuing him. Their lips melded and wet tongues slipped between; all while hearing the feather light movements of Wataru with his camera. 

“Good boys, now don’t be afraid to let the audience hear the emotions you’re feeling,” Wataru’s tone dripped with double meaning and a moan all three of them knew Yuta had been holding gave way. 

He wished he could be cooler than this but he just wasn’t, especially when his older brother mirrored his arousal and cried for more. At home they had to be silent, their kisses were stolen and under blankets; terrified of their father or the paranoid thought that somehow someone would know they were touching each other. Here it felt so natural, in the eyes of someone who not only made them welcome, that praised them, but clearly enjoyed the show they were putting on. Never before had they been so out in the open and Yuta wanted this to be filmed. The idea of an audience, of people watching him have sex with his brother didn’t spark a wildfire of fear this time; no, he was more aroused than he had ever been in his life. 

Wataru had started with gentle suggestions, monitoring every slight movement they made, understanding that the second he called them good boys they were eating from the palm of his hands, willing to do anything he wanted. So those gentle suggestions melted into commands, and when he ordered them to separate and face the camera he was treated to their lust filled gazes. 

“Aren’t both of you simply gorgeous… I think it’s time to take your clothes off.”

His hands were steady but for a moment his own heart almost made him shudder, just for a moment as he watched them turn unbuttoning their clothes, revealing their unblemished, young bodies. There was barely 2 years between them but he noted their slender bodies and remembered the innocent mindset he had entered first year with and as his eyes followed their hands he bit his lip, thinking of the mentor he had once had that enjoyed playing with him very much like this. To him their cocks were nothing short of adorable, of course they weren’t too small but he knew they weren’t done growing quite yet. Considering how shy the two could be he thought it was funny how willing they were to do as he told them; there really was nothing a good praise kink couldn’t fix. 

They sat, panting like excited puppies, with their pricks standing, ready for their next command. Instinctively moving towards touching each other again but their mischievous grins and subtle touches showing that they weren’t mindless, though he much preferred that. He watched Hinata run his finger down Yuta’s body, the younger shuddering as Hinata pressed their bodies together once more and followed the pleasure Wataru directed for them as he took both of their cocks in his hand, moving in an agonisingly slow rhythm but entirely satisfied when Yuta’s tongue came back to his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he was sure he could see their director struggling to keep his hands to himself but as always he dedicated himself 100% to what they were creating together. 

“Yes, turn to the right a little, good boy now look right at the camera while he’s touching you. Hinata put your mouth to his neck.”

Yuta whined, always hating to pull away from a kiss but rewarded with Hinata's lips on his pulse, breathing deep against his neck with kitten licks and tiny kisses that made him sing erotic praises. Head tilting back and the focus of his world being the feeling of his brother's mouth, everything else was gone. His eyes locking with Wataru’s, not the reflection of vibrant green but a cool violet hue that loved him in a more ravenous way. He was so careful to never come into the shot, manipulating his surroundings so the focus on Hinata disguised the stolen moment between director and muse, letting a different hand settle on his cheek for just a second before being dropped back into the moment. He moaned his brother's name and meant every ounce of it, but there was something in his voice that belonged to Wataru.

Hinata’s teeth grazed his skin, normally they were so careful to avoid marks that would draw attention but they were already on camera, what more was there to hide? Yuta’s nails slid down Hinata’s back, pushing him closer still and leaving thin red lines that tied them together. As they thrust in sync, ready to release, they were stopped for the second time that day. Instead Yuta fell flat on his back, cock aching with need and dripping his desire; a touch would be all he needed. Hinata stayed on his knees, knowing what to do, feeling the same excited tension as his brother but understanding why Wataru’s way was much more appealing, both from a viewer’s perspective and their own pleasure.

Yuta lay beneath him and he resisted the urge to steal another kiss but that could wait for once. A small urge from Wataru and he was positioned over his brother's cock, ready to swallow as soon as he opened his mouth, whilst feeling Yuta’s curious tongue lapping at the tip of his own length. Once again their movements were perfectly in time but it was starting to feel more like Wataru had found his way into their shared mind too and spurred them along, completely in charge of them.

Nothing could compare to this. 

This feeling. Pleasure and connection. Lust with love and the perverted nature of being filmed all rolled into one cohesive feeling and for the first time the twins slipped out of rhythm with each other. Teamwork devolving into sloppy individual needs. Both of them wanting to release but needing the other to cum in order to have it. 

Wataru had never imagined this going quite so well, holding the shot of the twins sucking each other's cocks steady as ever while they moaned and thrusted and held whatever part of the other they could. A mess of mouths and hands and legs until they clicked back to being one, both bodies stiffening slightly. Yuta knowing to support Hinata as they came inside each other's mouths. Even as their moans slowly quietened he noticed the way Hinata would make sure to lap up every last drop while Yuta was much more content to let cum spill over his lips as Hinata raised his hips. 

No longer needing to be told how to move Hinata turned about, desperate to be cuddled up to Yuta the way they always did after playing together. Almost hiding Yuta’s blushing face from the camera, even though it wouldn’t matter at this point.

“Yuta-kun, you missed some”, before Yuta could protest Hinata’s mouth was on his making sure they savoured the last of their cum together”.

“You shouldn’t say such weird things Aniki.”

“Oh? Is one of my little stars shy about affection… I’m sure we can work that out in any future artistic endeavors.”

Wataru’s smile was like sunshine, though the pair could tell he was in need of attention. They glanced at each other, reading the others' minds before speaking at the same time “Maybe you should join next time, Hibiki-senpai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @reiritsu if anyone ever wants to talk about Aois or vampires


End file.
